


Under My Spell

by Shinigami24



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bodyswap, Eloping, F/M, Fluff, Hostage Situations, Karaoke, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Secret Relationship, Spells & Enchantments, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki becomes bored and plays his tricks on the Avengers. Bucky and Steve are hit by one of his spells. The Avengers have to find a counterspell or remain in their current state forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the fairy tale spells fic I promised. I know, I know, Loki being the bad guy is probably overkill, but honestly it is his own fault. His behavior in canon makes it too easy to portray him as the villain!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky gives some background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. AWNW will be next to be updated.  
> I want to keep some surprises, so I will be updating the tags as I go.

_**Rogers-Barnes floor in the Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2018;** _

Steve sat on the couch in his den on his floor. The floor that both he and Bucky shared consisted of one bedroom, a bathroom, a media room and a gym. The den adjourned the kitchen. The kitchen had a pantry attached. The dining room was next to the kitchen. 

Steve kept looking over his shoulder warily every few minutes. The blond super-soldier was dreading Loki's return. Ever since the Avengers had first formed, many strange things had happened. Loki's return after being declared dead was one of them. After seeing that Loki wasn't anywhere to be seen, Steve relaxed slightly and started to speak

"Four people joined the Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Their names are James Rhodes, Stephen Strange, Sam Wilson, and Bucky Barnes." Steve began. As he spoke, memories flooded his mind. He could remember the events like it had happened yesterday....

* * *

"Bucky was the first to join us." Steve mused.

_**Manhattan, New York, 2015;** _

_Tony's creation had went drastically wrong. Ultron was wrecking havoc with his droid army and twin allies. The twins were named Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch. Quicksilver was running all over the place while Scarlet Witch flung red energy blasts at the Avengers. She also used hypnosis to mess with Natasha and Steve in addition to using telekinesis to create or throw roadblocks in front of the Avengers. However, the Avengers refused to give up so easily. Steve threw his bike at some droids sending them scattering. Clint had set up a sniper's nest and was picking off the army one by one with his bow. Natasha used her new batons on the droids. Tony was flying around and shooting at the droids while keeping watch for Ultron. Hulk was bouncing all over the place, taking out as much droids as possible._

_"Ultron! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?" Thor challenged. Ultron came out of hiding and went to deal with the Asgardian, all the while summoning droids. While he was doing so, Steve was slowly being overwhelmed. He was completely surrounded by droids and had waylaid his shield. All of sudden, the droids went down, Steve saw bullet holes in their forehead. When Steve and his teammates looked up to thank Clint, they saw Bucky instead. Bucky had a sniper's rifle and his hair was cut short. Bucky also had on the uniform he wore during the war. He jumped down to reunite with Steve._

_"Hey, punk." he greeted. Then they hugged tightly. Steve nearly sobbed when he was reunited with his best friend. Bucky was feeling protective of his younger friend. So he teamed up with the Avengers to defeat Ultron. Then all together, the team eventually took down Ultron and his army. The twins were then sent to an exclusive school for the gifted. Bucky officially joined the Avengers afterwards.  
_

* * *

 "Sam joined us next." Steve continued as he winced at the reminder. While he was happy about another friend joining. He despised the memories that came with it.

_**Brooklyn, New York, 2016;** _

_HYDRA wasn't done with Steve and SHIELD yet. So they revived William Burnside and Jack Monroe from cryo. Both men had been presumed dead, after they vanished without a trace during the late 1960s. Burnside was a huge fan of Captain America. He had gotten plastic surgery and legally changed his birth name. Then he began to impersonate Steve, his actions could have easily escalated into stalking if Steve hadn't been in the Arctic during the time that 'Cap' was active. In addition, he had created a serum and injected himself and Monroe with it. Sadly, the serum drove both men insane.  
_

_Steve was horrified and terrified when he found out who the imposters were. While he usually had no problems with his fans. He also had no idea how to deal with obsessive fans! Bucky was beyond furious. He knew perfectly well how dangerous Burnside was._

_"Those fucking bastards!" Bucky snarled before he started to swear fluently into English, Russian, and German. Clint and Tony's list of swear words in multiple languages expanded that day._

_Bucky and Steve were handed the task of handling the obsessive villains. However, the two villains had the STRIKE team on their side and were not going down that easily. Luckily, Bucky and Steve had aid in the form of Sam and Trip. Antoine ''Trip'' Triplett was a SHIELD agent and a Howling Commando legacy. Bucky and Steve had been shocked and delighted to discover that Trip was their friend Gabe's grandson._

* * *

  _ **Hoover Dam, Colorado;**_

_The quartet met the villains at Hoover Dam for the showdown. The fight was brutal and bloody. Both sides were hellbent on winning. The enemy fought dirty as they always did. Steve wielded his shield and used pistols while Bucky used hand-to-hand combat. Bucky and Steve frequently switched opponents throwing their enemies off. While Sam and Trip dealt with the STRIKE team. Sam flew around using his wings and shooting at Crossbones and his minions. The fight dragged on for a hour. It ended with several STRIKE team members dead or captured. Bucky put Monroe and Burnside down with his precise sniper skills. Sam then joined the team and the remaining criminals were sent to jail._

* * *

"James Rhodes and Dr. Strange were the last to join." Steve narrated.

**_Manhattan, New York, 2017;_ **

_Thanos had decided to show his face. However, he had managed to collect all six of the Infinity Gems and put them into a gauntlet he'd fashioned. The Avengers were in for the fight of their lives. This fight would be a tough one.  
_

_The Avengers were struggling to keep Thanos at bay while defending their planet when salvation came. Colonel James Rhodes and Dr. Stephen Strange came to the rescue. The latter was a sorcerer and had been on the list of targets for Project Rebirth. The duo joined the team and helped defeat the alien warlord. Shortly afterwards, the Infinity Gems were separated, and Heimdall given the task of putting them into different dimensions..._

"That's how six members turned in ten." Steve finished. All of sudden, Bucky turned up and kissed Steve.

"It's only half of the story." he began as he sat down besides Steve and took his left hand.

"It gets more wild." he finished.


	2. Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is waiting in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Sorry for the delay but I was out most of the day, yesterday. Ch 2 will be posted right after this one.

_**Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York, 2018;** _

The Avengers plus Darcy gathered for lunch. They had panini sandwiches with fruit and chips. They enjoyed their individual paninis. The team dug in their food viciously. 

"What is everyone doing this afternoon?" Tony asked the group.

"Rhodey and I are going flying." Sam answered.

"Thor, Steve, and I are going to embrace the world of karaoke bars. Stephen's coming along!" Darcy declared. Thor and Steve were confused. What was karaoke? Some of the Avengers winced. Karaoke with Darcy was intense.

"Why me?" Stephen moaned in dismay. Singing in front of a crowd wasn't his idea of fun.

"Oh come on, Stephen. Have some fun!" Darcy replied.

"Clint and I are heading to the gym with Bucky." Natasha mentioned.

"We have things to do in the lab." Bruce spoke up.

"Okay, more karaoke fun for us." Darcy replied.

* * *

A hour later, Darcy, Stephen, Steve, and Thor visited a karaoke bar. Darcy chose the songs and sent Steve up first. When Steve saw the song selection, he was instantly mortified. He glared at the all too gleeful Darcy. Then the music began and Steve awkwardly began to sing the famous song; 'Single Ladies' by Beyonce. Steve was surprisingly good. The crowd cheered for Steve, he was a crowd favorite. Then it was Thor's turn. He raised his eyebrow at the all too familiar song title, he'd seen Princess and the Frog. Moments later, Thor began to sing the song 'Night and Day.' His baritone voice sang on key and effortlessly. As a result, the crowd got excited. At the end of Thor's performance, the whole bar stood up and clapped for the performances.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Rhodey were flying just under the clouds. The men enjoyed sailing over the ground and close to the clouds. They grinned and laughed as they sailed through said clouds.

Bruce and Tony worked on their experiment. The two scientists were focused on their task. The experiment was going well and by looks of things, the hypothesis should be right.

Bucky, Clint, and Natasha sparred in the gym. Bucky and Clint got really into it. Natasha winced when Bucky made a solid punch in Clint's rib cage.

"Okay, maybe we should take a break." she suggested.

* * *

 A few hours later, Tony and Pepper were in their room. They cuddled into each other.

"How is the experiment coming? No emergency?" Pepper asked.

"Nothing at all. It went pretty well." Tony replied happily.

"Good job, Tony." Pepper smiled as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were on their floor. They had JARVIS close off their floor earlier so they could speak without being interrupted. The friends were talking, Steve had just finished telling Bucky about his karaoke experience.

"Darcy is so devious." Bucky commented with a chuckle. For a reply, Steve hit him with a pillow.

"It's not funny. It was mortifying, jerk!" Steve retorted as he blushed furiously.

"From what Thor said, they absolutely loved you out there." Bucky was undaunted.

"I remember." Steve sighed.

"It's ironic. You are not single or a lady." Bucky mused.

"Obviously, Bucky or am I dating just a figment of my imagination?" Steve asked as he raised his eyebrows. For a reply, Bucky pulled Steve close and kissed him. Steve returned the kiss and snuggled into his lover. He loved being near him.

Meanwhile, Loki was thinking to himself. He was getting bored and needed a thrill. So he thought about all the possible plans he could use.

"Maybe I should mess with the Avengers. Well, except for the archer." he mused.

"Yes, that's it!" Loki decided as he began to plan.


	3. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally shows up at the Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be out tmw, depending on how things pans out.

The Avengers minus Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, and Stephen got together for breakfast. The team ate bagels with lox and cream cheese. There were fruit and vegetable platters. Pitchers of milk and orange juice had been placed on the table. The team ate up the bagels as they were toasted.

"Where are the others?" Tony asked.

"Bucky don't like to get up in the morning." Steve answered.

"Lady Jane and Darcy had to go out." Thor explained.

"Mr. Wilson and Rhodes are flying. Ms. Potts has a meeting with Ms. Hill. Dr. Stephen is in the shower." JARVIS announced.

"This early? Man, I can't even think before 8." Clint groaned. All of sudden, Loki materialized in the dining room.

"Loki?!" Thor exclaimed in shock as he stared at his younger brother in disbelief. He had seen him die in front of him, so how was it that he could be here?

"Missed me?" Loki smirked.

"Nope." Steve answered. Loki's actions in Germany proved that he was a bully, and Steve still disliked bullies. In the meantime, Clint was angry and all six of the Avengers instantly got up to fight. Loki laughed at them as he held his hands up. Then Loki flicked his wrist and cast a spell over them. Strangely only Clint was left unaffected. A moment later, Loki fled and Clint started yelling. What in the hell did he do to his friends?!

* * *

In the meantime, Stephen had just emerged from the elevator and met up with Bucky, Sam, and Rhodey in the hallway. They were exchanging greetings when they heard Clint shouting. They promptly ran in the room only to find Clint dissolving in hysterics and crying at the table. They instantly ran to him.

"What's wrong?" Stephen asked. For an answer, Clint pointed to his teammates and the men gasped.

* * *

Natasha was laid out on the floor, sleeping on her back.

"What happened? Nat would never allow herself to be this vulnerable." Stephen was confused and shocked.

In the meantime, Bucky saw that Steve was unconscious near her. He ran to to his best friend and secret lover and knelt down besides him.

"Steve? Stevie, are you alright?" Bucky panicked as he picked up his wrist. He sighed in relief when he found a steady pulse. The brunette then sat with his love, wondering what was going on.

In the meantime, Sam had looked around the room and saw three tiny, green frogs. They all had strangely colored markings.

"Where did these frogs come from?" he asked. Clint calmed down and answered.

"That's Thor, Tony, and Bruce." The quartet was shocked and confused.

"What is even happening?" Stephen asked.

* * *

A hour later, Jane, Darcy, Pepper, and Maria had been called in by JARVIS. They walked in the room to find pure chaos.

Frog Tony was angrily croaking and hopping around the room frantically. Rhodey chased him, as he tried to catch his transformed best friend.

Bruce was very stressed so he hid in the top cabinets. Sam was frantically searching the entire room for the tiny frog.

Thor was calm and stayed put. Stephen sighed in relief since his charge seemed to be willing to cooperate.

Clint and Bucky was placing the unconscious Steve and Natasha on the sofas. The women gaped at the weird scene.

"I want an explanation for all of this." Bucky stated as he glared at Clint.

"It's a long story!" Clint pleaded.

"I'm waiting." Bucky retorted.

"First of all, we need some help catching and finding those two!" Sam exclaimed. Bucky relented as the others went to help Rhodey and Sam with their wayward charges.

* * *

A hour or so later, the frogs had been finally found and captured. Darcy had found a tank and they placed all three frogs inside. Darcy then placed a lid on top of the tank, just in case. After everyone had found seats and sat down, Clint began to talk.

"Loki came in and placed a spell on them all!" Clint replied.

"Wait, the guy that started the Battle of Manhattan?" Sam asked.

"That's him." Clint replied.

"He is supposed to be dead!" Bucky shouted.

"Wait, these frogs are Thor, Steve, and Bruce?" Darcy gaped.

"Yes. The one with the blue markings is Thor, the one with red and tan markings is Tony, and the last one is Bruce." Clint replied. Jane started cooing at Thor. Her changed lover was a rather adorable frog. While Pepper was shocked. Maria just shook her head. Darcy instantly whipped out a camera and started to take pictures.

"Skye won't believe this!" she exclaimed.


	4. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen gets through the spell-books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. The prologue for Glass Shoe will be posted right after this.

"That son of bitch put a spell on my friends?!" Bucky seethed. He was angry and worried.

"You told me that Loki was dead." Sam was confused.

"We thought he was, but it seems not to be true." Jane responded. She, Darcy, Pepper, and Maria were still mostly confused by the entire situation.

"When I get my hands on him, he's going to be dead for real." Bucky promised darkly.

"This whole day has been a mess." Darcy sighed.

* * *

A hour later, Stephen looked through the entire library. He was concentrating on finding the right book. After searching for awhile, he found the right book and started to read. Several minutes later, his eyes widened.

"He used the fairy tale spell of True Loves' Kiss." he breathed before he winced. While Tony and Thor's loves was well known, the others were a complete mystery. Bruce and Natasha valued their privacy and rarely offered personal details. And Steve had never dated anyone. The only possible candidate for his true love was Peggy Carter. But she had married someone else and was now in a nursing home.

"We have a lot of work to do." Stephen sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Darcy was so excited. She jumped up and down in joy. Those pictures promised to be gold! Blackmail here she came!

"I want pictures of Tony as a frog. This is going in a scrapbook." Maria promptly declared.

"I can take the pictures." Darcy offered.

"Deal," the agent smirked.

"This is so exciting!" Darcy cheered.

* * *

The next day, the Avengers gathered in the lounge. Stephen stood up with an announcement.

"I found out the exact spell that Loki used." Stephen began. The group waited for him to go on.

"In order to free them from the spell, they must be kissed by their true love." he revealed. The reactions all around were mixed. Some panicked while others cringed. Who was kissing the frogs? Not to mention, that they didn't know whom Bruce's true love was!

"That true love kiss also includes Natasha and Steve." Stephen finished.

"I know that Natasha is dating someone." Maria mentioned. Clint was internally panicking. He and Nat had been dating, but chose to keep it under wraps. The archer went stiff with fear.

'Nat is going to be so pissed!' he thought. In the meantime, Bucky was also in the same boat as Clint. The former was deeply worried.

'Steve is going to be so scared.' Bucky sighed. Despite the fact that Bucky was now an Avenger, there were people out there that wanted him to pay for everything he had done when he was under HYDRA's control. Sadly, some of the said people were high up in the government or positions of power. Steve wasn't about to give them any reasons to take Bucky away. Several minutes passed as the men thought the entire thing over before coming to a decision. They knew what they had to do.

While the men were thinking, Sam had a question.

"Wait, who is Bruce's true love?" he asked.

"It's Betty Ross. I heard him tell Pepper." Bucky spoke up.

"Then we need to get her here." Rhodey said.

* * *

A hour later, Betty was looking at some samples in her lab when the lab phone rang. She went to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked. Moments later, Betty dropped her slide as she listened to the person on the other end. Several minutes later, Betty spoke.

"I will see you soon. Goodbye." Betty said as she ended the call. She put up the slides and stepped out of the lab. She gathered her things and waited in the lobby.

Thirty minutes later, Betty met with Pepper at the Tower when Happy dropped her off.


	5. Kiss the Frogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True Love's Kiss break the spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.

Betty was gathered with the Avengers and the others in the lounge.  A minute later, Darcy handed the three frogs to Betty, Pepper, and Jane.

"Now, you have to kiss them." Darcy declared as she took out her trusty camera. Betty pecked Bruce on his head and sat him down. Pepper and Jane also kissed their frogs and placed them down on the floor. A moment later, there was a puff of smoke as the spell broke. When the smoke had cleared, three nude men sat on the ground. The group was shocked. The men instantly tried to cover themselves as Darcy snickered in the background.

"I'm getting them some clothes!" Clint declared as he winced. He left the room, still cringing.

* * *

A few minutes later, the three men were finally dressed. The entire group was still trying to figure out who should kiss Natasha and Steve.

In the end, Clint took matters in his own hands. He went over to the sofa. He leaned down and pecked Natasha on the lips. The spell broke and Natasha woke up.

Meanwhile, Bucky did likewise with Steve and the latter woke up. The group were shocked.

"Perfect! Those are enough pics for the scrapbook." Darcy was besides herself with glee.

* * *

 A hour later, everyone was gathered in the lounge. Clint and Bucky explained everything to their significant others. The Avengers stepped back as their friends started to get angry.

"I wasn't ready to go public with my relationship, and most likely, neither was Cap!" Natasha shouted angrily. The redhead spy was clearly angry, but Steve's reaction was a surprise. The blond was afraid?

"Why are you scared?" Bruce was confused.

"He's afraid of the backlash we'll receive if we come out." Bucky answered. The brunette held onto to Steve.

"It is no longer illegal to be gay." Sam reassured his friends.

"He's also worried that someone else will take me away. Bruce isn't the only one who has to worry about army and government officials trying to take him away." Bucky stated bluntly.

"But they want the Other Guy." Bruce blinked.

"Same problem. Regardless of him being controlled, they want Bucky to pay for everything he did when he was the Winter Soldier." Steve replied.

"We won't let that happen." Pepper promised.

"Thank you, guys." Steve gave a small smile. He hoped that Pepper came through, he seriously doubted that he would be able to handle losing Bucky again. One time had been more than enough!

* * *

 A hour later, Bruce and Betty was talking. The couple had gotten back together and were so happy to be reunited.

"I never thought that we'd meet again." Betty smiled.

"Me, too. I was afraid that I'd leave this world without seeing you." Bruce responded before kissing Betty softly. He wrapped his arms around her, hoping to never go.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thor and Jane were on the floor. The couple was having some alone time. Jane cuddled up to Thor's chest as the man wrapped his arms around her.

"You were such a cute frog." Jane smiled.

"Thank you," Thor grinned. Jane pecked him like she did before. Thor shook with laughter.


	6. Not Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team adjusts after the spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.  
> Sorry if this chapter is kinda short, it is mostly a filler chapter.  
> Finally, a word of warning to fellow authors on A03. I recently found out on tumblr that there is this site named ebooks tree that has stolen several fics from A03. And they are posting them as ebooks. When I rechecked the site earlier this afternoon, my fics had been removed. I also checked for writers I know about, their fics were also gone too. But it never hurts to check for yourself.

Tony and Pepper were in their room having alone time. They was relaxing in each other's arms.

"I feel so bad for Bucky and Steve." Pepper was saying. She had never seen Steve so afraid before but on the other hand she understood his fear.

"I'll have have my lawyers ready in case they ever need them." Tony responded.

"Hopefully, it won't come to that." Pepper said.

"Hopefully," Tony breathed. Pepper kissed him and patted his back.

* * *

 The next day, most of the couples sat down for lunch at a Panera Bread cafe. Lunch consisted of mac n' cheese and soup in sourdough bowls. They were happy to be out and about. Well, most of the group members were.

"I'm so sorry for my brother!" Thor apologized to everyone. He was utterly mortified over what Loki had done.

"It is not your fault." Bruce responded. Thor nodded his head and accepted it.

"Now, let's eat and not worry. The worst is over." Tony spoke reassuringly.

* * *

 In the meantime, Darcy played poker with Sam, Stephen, Rhodey, and Skye. All of the players watched each other for tells. Sam and Skye were winning.

"You guys are so cheating!" Darcy accused. Sam and Skye shook their heads.

"No, that is pure talent." Sam stated as he laid down a full house. Everyone else groaned as they threw down their cards.

* * *

While Sam was winning yet again, Bucky and Steve were alone on their floor. The couple were in their bedroom reclining in bed, wrapped around each other.

"Tony has hired people for us in case something happens." Bucky was saying to his worried lover.

"That's great." Steve sighed in relief. Bucky was happy that Steve's mood had improved. Since the latter's stress levels was high. Steve snuggled in Bucky's protective embrace contently. He was calm now that he knew he'd never lose Bucky again. Bucky kissed Steve softly.

"It will be okay." he promised.

* * *

In the meantime, Loki was in his lair, pacing the floor angrily. The trickster was furious about the broken spell. 

"How could they have broken it?! I'm not done with them yet!" he declared angrily as he shook with pure fury.

"I need a stronger spell, one that won't be undone so easily!" Loki declared. Then he sat down to do some thinking, about ten minutes later, he came upon a solution.

"I think I have the perfect spell." Loki smirked as he went to grab a spell book. This promised to be amusing.


	7. Done it Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets caught by surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Sorry for the delay, but I wasn't able to get to the office until late.  
> GS will be next to be updated.

Natasha and Clint walked around the mall. Clint carried their bags and Natasha picked out the best stores.

"How many many stores do you want to go to?" Clint asked.

"I need to get some new makeup, so maybe Sephora?" Natasha mused.

"Okay, can I please sit on the bench to take a break?" Clint wanted to know.

"Go ahead." Natasha smiled. Clint nodded and kissed Natasha.

"See if they have any good skin care products?" he requested. She smiled and nodded. So he sat down with the bags and waited.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were alone in their room. They were going through a list of movies that Clint'd recommended.

"This is pretty good. I thought that Clint was exaggerating." Steve was saying.

"I loved it when he was like; "He didn't fall? Inconceivable!" It killed me." Bucky laughed. Then he put his arm around Steve as they sat back in their couch.

* * *

The next day, the Avengers except for Natasha were eating Meat Lovers' pizza with garlic bread. The men gorged on the pizza. They were happily enjoying their lunch when Loki suddenly materialized in the room and smirked. The men jumped up. Loki turned to cast his spell just as Stephen tried to put up a shield spell. After casting his spell, Loki left. He was completely unaware that Stephen's shield spell had partly succeeded into protecting his team. Some of the Avengers were unaffected. When Loki was out of sight, Stephen turned to look at the affected ones and instantly saw what Loki had done.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed. Moments later, all the hell broke loose literally. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Pepper, Jane, Natasha, Darcy, and Betty had went out to eat lunch. They ate salad and sandwiches and compared notes.

"How is the intel gathering coming?" Pepper asked.

"It hasn't been as much work as it usually is." Nat answered.

"You can finally relax. Everything is just fine." Darcy spoke up.

* * *

A hour later, the women returned to the Tower. The group walked in the lobby only to be surprised by Sam and Rhodey? The pair were nervous. How were they going to explain this? Then Rhodey took a deep breath and decided to get it over with.

"Loki's done it again." Rhodey confessed. The women were instantly worried.

"What are we going to do?" Jane asked.

"Just hope whatever he did can be reversed." Sam sighed. The group looked at each other in dread. What had he done???


	8. Scare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The men notice the spell's changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Depending on how things pans out, ch 8 should be posted tmw.  
> It's canon that Steve is the youngest of the Avengers if you go by physical and mental age. I'm going with the actors' birth-dates for Stephen and Thor.

Thor and Tony were now women. They looked similar to their mothers.

"Not this trick again." Thor moaned. He was utterly mortified.

"This cannot be happening! Why now?!" Tony shouted. He was freaking out and flailing as he moved around. The room soon became total chaos as everyone tried to figure out what had happened.

Bucky looked around in fear. He sat on the ground looking at the men arguing. He had been regressed back to his pre-serum self, complete with two arms. However, he was six years old at the moment. The young boy was confused. Where was his mom and dad? He looked around and saw Steve. He quickly moved over to check on his best friend.

Steve had also been regressed to his pre-serum self too as well. He was now aged five and small for his age. Steve was scared. Where was his mommy? Then he saw his friend.

"We are we?" he asked the older and bigger boy. Bucky looked around and promptly freaked out. His mom had warned him that the mafia would kidnap people, especially women and children. He picked up Steve, putting him on his back. Steve wrapped his thin arms around his friend's neck. Bucky then snuck out carefully, carrying his friend over his shoulders. After they were safely out of the room, Bucky ran down the hall, carrying Steve away from the strange men and women!

* * *

Two hours later, the unaffected Avengers plus Betty, Jane, Darcy, and Pepper met in the lounge. The women had seen Thor and Tony's current appearance and were shocked.

"Now, I've officially seen everything." Natasha mumbled.

"Where could have Steve and Bucky possibly have gone? What did they turn into?" Jane asked.

"Steve is kind of the baby of the Avengers, in age and naivety." Clint joked.

"Guys, Bucky and Steve are children. I remember seeing them one moment, and the next they were gone." Bruce said.

"Aha! Clint's right, even through they were born 100-101 years ago and put on ice or frozen for 70 years. Bucky and Steve are the youngest in both physical and mental age. As far as Steve is concerned the war only ended 6 years ago for him. As for Bucky-HYDRA stole years from him." Darcy announced. Natasha was surprised and relieved. Because it means that Tony will have to leave her alone about being the youngest now.

"Anyway, we should split up and find the kids before they get hurt." Sam spoke up. And so the group split up and started their search.

* * *

A hour later, Sam found the kids when he was visiting their floor. The young boys were hiding behind the sofa. Bucky saw Sam and weirdly felt safe but he was still wary. The young boy immediately put Steve behind him.

"Where are my parents?" he demanded. Sam was shocked to see them so young.

"How old are you? What is the last thing you remember?" Sam asked.

"I'm five and Bucky is six. I was with my mommy and he was with his parents." Steve piped up. The man cursed under his breath. This wasn't good. How did you explain the 21st century to a pair of five and six years olds? Especially since said pair had been born in a different era.

"How did you get away from the mafia?" Bucky asked. Sam's eyebrow raised, after a few minutes he came to a decision.

"Come with me, I'd like you to meet my friends." Sam said as he coaxed them out.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the Avengers and friends had managed to convince the kids that they weren't mafia. Bruce suggested that the kids needed fresh air. So Clint took the kids to the park to play and get fresh air. The kids were running around, enjoying themselves, while Clint relaxed on the bench.

Meanwhile, an angry bookie stomped through the streets. He spotted Clint and stormed over, grabbing the archer and getting in his face.

"Barney, you have some nerve showing your face! Where is my money?!" the bookie raged.

"Not this again. Look, pal, I'm not my brother. I'm Clint. I haven't seen that asshole in years." Clint said as he rolled his eyes into pure exasperation. Then the kids saw them and got scared, thinking that the mafia had found them. They needed to get away. The furious bookie looked over and saw them watching. He instantly grabbed them and got a gun out. He forced all three of them into his car at gunpoint. While the bookie was occupied, Clint slid a hand into his pocket and pressed a button. The button was a signal beacon for a certain AI...

* * *

Meanwhile, the Avengers and co were back at the Tower relaxing when JARVIS made an announcement.

"Sir, Agent Barton, Captain Rogers, and Sergeant Barnes are in distress." Jarvis said. The reactions varied.

"Not again. He is a walking caution sign." Natasha groaned. Clint was a magnet for trouble. Budapest being a prime example!

"I hope that the kids are safe. They are really afraid of the mafia." Sam frowned.

"Why would they be scared? The mafia hasn't had much power since the early 80s." Natasha asked.

"When they were children around the 1920s. The mafia was at the height of their power. Violence was commonplace. The cops were mostly on their payroll, so any deaths and kidnappings never got investigated, and many victims never received justice." Darcy explained.

"It makes sense now." Jane sighed. Then the Avengers got suited up. Tony had to stay behind because his suit wasn't modified to their new body. The Avengers tracked Clint's location and put together a plan. Natasha, Bruce, and Thor would take care of the bookie and his friends. The others would extract Clint and the kids.

Meanwhile, Clint was in a bad shape. He had a black eye and was bleeding from his mouth. He was unable to move, his legs having either been broken or twisted. His arms wasn't much better. Steve was sick because of the stress and Bucky was terrified and angry. All of sudden, there was a commotion from outside. Shortly afterwards, the team burst in. The trio was relieved. Stephen went to untie Clint.

"They hurt him, so he can't move." Bucky warned. While Rhodey went to help Stephen, Sam untied the kids. Several minutes later, the goons had been taken care of.

"The police are on their way." Natasha warned as she came in to check on them. As the Avengers left the warehouse, they could hear the wail of police sirens. The kids clung to Sam and Thor as they were taken back to the Tower.


	9. New Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team needs a new leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 should be up tmw, depending on how things pans out.

Bruce, Sam, Rhodey, and Pepper met in the conference room. Bruce was a bit frustrated. Bucky and Steve were so scared that they refused to let him check their health. The kidnapping had made it harder for the kids to trust the adults. Currently, the others were wondering what they could do to reverse the spell. Stephen was checking his library for the correct counter-spell, but it was taking him some time.

"Clint has two broken legs and a broken arm, in addition to several bruises." Bruce began.

"He's out of commission for months then." Sam mused.

"Get Phil to send me Steve's medical file from his recruitment." Bruce continued.

"On it," Rhodey said. He could call it in.

* * *

A few hours later, Phil and his team were getting off assignment when Phil's phone rang. He answered it.

"Hey, Rhodey." he said.

"Phil, I'm going to need you to come to the Tower with Steve's pre-serum records." Rhodey responded.

"On the way," Phil said. Then he hung up and turned to his team.

"We'll debrief later but for now, we need to go to the Tower." he finished. The agents scrambled to get ready.

* * *

In the meantime, Bruce finally got the kids in his office for a checkup. The kids were still a little bit wary of the doctor. Bruce checked Bucky first at the six years old's insistence. If he did something bad, then Steve could get out of there.

"Exhaustion but nothing else." Bruce said. Then Steve was next. However, the smaller boy was tired and never wanted to see a doctor ever again!

"No more doctors." Steve protested as Sam picked him up and placed him on the examination table.

"It will be over soon and then we can get you some good medicine." Bruce promised.

"Medicine is yucky." Steve said. Then Bruce began the checkup, the checkup was quick. When Bruce was done, Steve went to Bucky, happy that it was over. Bruce turned to Sam and gave his diagnosis.

"His cold has gotten worse because of stress." he stated.

* * *

A few minutes later, Phil and his team arrived. Phil was promptly dragged off to a meeting with Sam and Pepper. Bruce took the remaining members of the team to the lounge. The team walked in the room and saw the children. The kids were seated at the table coloring, Steve was sitting close to Bucky. The team was shocked and confused. What had happened to their friends?

"Loki came and cast a spell on them. I have pictures from the first time." Darcy spoke up. Then she pulled out her picture album and showed them said pictures.

"The frogs are kind of funny," Skye smiled. Jemma and Leo laughed at the pictures where the two couples were outed.

"Well, it was kinda obvious that they would go good together." Jemma commented.

"I think Sam won the betting pool." Leo laughed.

"It explains all of the stories that my Grandpa told me." Trip smiled.

"Well, Loki came back and cast another spell. And that is why we now have two kids to deal with." Darcy finished.

"They also have no memories of being adults and they keep asking for their parents." Bruce added. The team paled in horror.

"How can we tell a child that their whole family is gone?" May asked.

"Anyway, I need Steve's records so I can treat him." Bruce said to the team.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phil, Sam, and Pepper gathered in the conference room for a meeting. Pepper was completely exhausted, Tony had locked 'herself' in the lab and wouldn't come out. Sam was just as tired. He was the only one that the kids trusted. In addition, he was helping Stephen search for a reversal spell.  Phil was confused. He'd never been in a situation where people was deaged.

"We are down by four members. Tony won't come out of his lab." Pepper explained.

"Who else is out besides Stark, Bucky, and Steve?" Phil wanted to know.

"Clint has broken bones and will be out for three months." Sam responded.

"Anyway, we need a new leader and second in command." Pepper added.

"I'm leaving Sam and Stephen in charge then." Phil decided.

"In this case, Phil, you and the team are in charge of the kids. I can't lead and take care of them." Sam began, before he swapped topics.

"I'm going to warn you now; they don't trust easily. So be gentle with them." Sam finished.

"I promise to be gentle with them." Phil responded.


	10. Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson's team gets settled into the Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. GS will be updated next.

Phil's team gathered in the Tower dining room for breakfast. Bucky and Steve were already up, still in their pajamas. The pajamas had Looney Tunes characters on them. Bucky eyed the new group of people warily. Steve was still sick and wary of the agents. So he instantly hid behind Bucky and the brunette glared at the adults.

"Bucky really hasn't changed." Trip commented.

"Mr. Coulson and his team will be watching you until we figure this mess out. Be nice." Sam said to the wary duo, as he pointed Phil and the others out.

"Let's introduce ourselves. My name is Skye." Skye began.

"I'm Trip." Trip smiled as he waved at the kids. Jemma went next.

"I'm Jemma, this are my friends Leo and May." Jemma said. Bucky sighed as he relented slightly.

"My name is James, but they call me Bucky. He is Steve, but I call him Stevie, punk, and kitten." he responded.

"I'm not a kitten." Steve huffed as he glared at the older boy.

"Yes, yes, you are." Bucky was undaunted. Skye and Jemma tried to hide their amusement.

"I see that the history books left some parts out." Skye smiled.

"Now we have that sorted out, it's time for breakfast." Phil stated. Jemma and Leo began to make pancakes. Everyone sat down and had some orange juice.

* * *

 A hour later, Bucky and Steve were exploring the Tower when they wandered in the kitchen. They saw the bananas on the kitchen counter. Bucky moved to take them off the kitchen counter, by dragging a chair over to the counter. Then after Bucky jumped off the chair, he gave Steve one and they both took a bite out of them. Moments later, the boys spat the bananas out in the nearby sink. They tasted horrible!

"What is this?" Steve asked. The boys were offended by the horrible taste. What had happened to one of their favorite fruits?

"I don't know-but they are smaller." Bucky made a disgusted face as he went to throw the bananas away. Bruce walked in just in time to see the bananas being thrown in. He was confused.

"Why are you throwing the bananas away?" he asked.

"They are imposter bananas!" Steve accused.

"Yup! They taste awful! Bananas are supposed to be bigger than those, and taste better!" Bucky added. Bruce frowned as he thought, his eyes went wide as he remembered his mother telling him about her childhood.

"Oh, this is just a different species of banana. Those are Cavendish bananas. The ones you would know is named Gros Michel." he explained.

"What happened to those?" Bucky and Steve both asked.

"There was a huge infection in the old bananas, many of them got sick. They are still around but you have to order them from overseas." Bruce explained. The kids looked at each other. Already, the 21st century was proving to not to be as cool as they thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natasha had her hands full with Clint. Clint was beyond bored. Whenever he got bored, he was terrible to deal with. He was driving Nat up the wall by refusing to cooperate with the doctors. In the end, Nat put her feet down.

"Look, Clinton, you will be quiet and listen to the doctors. They are trying to do their jobs." Nat ordered.

In the meantime, Stephen was searching for a reversal spell. After hours of fruitless searching, he gave up in frustration. He couldn't seem to find the right reversal spell. Perhaps he should try asking Thor for help? A few minutes later, he approached his teammate with a request.

"Thor can you please check Asgard records for any spells like this one?" he asked. Thor was surprised then he became thoughtful.

"I can check for you. Just let me go home and I will see what I can find." he responded. A few minutes later, Thor headed home to his friends and family. They were in for a surprise.

* * *

A few hours later, Leo and Jemma were finally alone. They were in their room on the floor that they shared with Trip and Skye. They were slowly relaxing from their stress-filled say.

"So, we told the kids that we are watching them until we get them back to their own time." Jemma was saying.

"I hope that we can find a reversal spell soon." Leo responded.

"They will," Jemma reassured. Then she kissed Leo's cheek.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve were given a new room on the same floor as Trip and the others. Bucky and Steve's new temporary room was originally an office. They had a double bed with a toy chest, bookshelves, and a drawer. The walls was painted aqua blue and matched the carpet on the floor.

"This is awesome!" Steve smiled brightly. Bucky nodded in agreement before spotting the bed.

"Let's cuddle." he suggested. Steve nodded After taking off their shoes Bucky helped his friend up on the bed, before he climbed on. A few minutes later, the boys laid down and cuddled. They were wrapped around each other. Soon, Steve began to fall asleep on Bucky's chest.  He was happy to have a nice room to share with his best friend. As Bucky watched his friend sleep, he realized that there was one good thing about the new century after all; namely Steve. Bucky smiled as he held Steve closely. Then he drifted off to sleep.


	11. Stepping Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is forced out of his lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Depending on how things pans out, Ch 11 will be out tmw.

Thor arrived on the Bifrost bridge. He greeted Heimdall.

"Greetings." he said. Heimdall was unsurprised by Thor's changes. Moments later, Thor was sent on his way. He strolled to the palace causing several Asgardians to gape in shock. They were confused, why was the queen wearing her son's armor? When Thor arrived at the palace, Sif walked out to meet her friend only to receive a shock.

"Thor?" Sif was stunned.

"Yes, it is I. Where is Father and Mother?" Thor responded.

"In the throne room." Sif responded. Thor walked through the hall of Valhalla to the throne room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tony was forced to leave his lab. A chemical leak made it so he had to leave the room while JARVIS decontaminated.

In the meantime, Leo and Jemma were on the way to another lab on the same floor when Tony came out. The scientists were confused, why was Tony Stark a female?

"Tony?" Jemma asked as they stared at the transformed Iron Man in disbelief.

"Dammit," Tony muttered. He stormed away to the elevator. He needed to get away.

* * *

 A hour later, the remaining Avengers met up with Phil in the conference room. Natasha was there for both herself and Clint.

"We are still down five members of the team," Sam was saying. Thor still hadn't returned. The team groaned at the reminder.

"We need to find Loki." Phil stated.

"What will we do if we get a mission or another bad guy appear?" Bruce wanted to know.

"Then we'll have to add my team in that case." Phil responded.

"Fine, then, but you better be ready to assign either Darcy or one of the others as an emergency babysitter." Sam warned.

While the meeting was in progress, Skye and Trip found the kitchen and decided that they needed to start dinner.

"Does Steve have any food allergies that we should know about?" Trip asked.

"Steve can't have any kind of nuts, dairy, shellfish, and red meat." Bucky answered.

"Can Steve eat pasta? Maybe I can get some chicken and make ziti." Skye suggested.

"That can work. Thanks, Ms. Skye and Mr. Trip." Bucky replied.

"I think Darcy can also make a chocolate cake with soy milk." Skye smiled.

"Thank you," Bucky smiled as he walked off to see Steve.

About thirty minutes later, the team gathered to eat dinner with Bucky and Steve. They had a plate of ziti, a bowl of salad, and chicken. There was a small dish of chocolate cake with strawberries for dessert. Steve had a glass of soy milk, while the others either had water or regular milk.

"May I have more cake?" Steve asked after he finished his meal. Leo smiled.

"Yes, but only one more slice." he responded as he got him another slice and they finished eating their dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce and Betty went out on a date. They went to an Italian restaurant. The couple smiled and laughed over their dinner.

"Sometimes the funniest things happen in the lab." Betty was saying.

"That happens a lot with Tony." Bruce responded.

"I can only assume." Betty replied. Bruce kissed Betty softly.

* * *

A hour later, after they took their bath, Bucky and Steve were put to bed. Bucky wrapped himself around Steve, giving him his plushy. The boys both had plushies. Steve's plushy was an Alaskan Malamute. Bucky's was a Siberian Husky. Steve enjoyed the hug.

"Do you like it here?" Bucky asked the younger boy. Steve shrugged.

"I miss my mom, but I like it here. None of them have told us not to hug each other so much." he said.

"Me too." Bucky had to agree. While he missed his parents, it was nice to have a break from everyone else! Steve kissed his cheek.

"It will be okay. We will be fine." he promised.


	12. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets released at the worse possible time ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Depending on how things pans out, ch 12 should be posted tmw.

SHIELD and Avengers met up in the conference room. The teams stared at Thor when 'he' arrived. The agents even looked the 'god' up and down.

"I've got a list of spells. We can narrow it down." Thor stated.

"How did you and Tony get turned into women?" Leo asked.

"Loki did this." came the reply.

"Hands up if you think that Loki has way too much free time on his hands." Skye announced. Several hands went up.

* * *

While the teams were meeting, Bucky and Steve were on their own floor. Darcy was babysitting them. After several minutes of looking through their toy chest, the boys got bored and decided to go exploring. So they went from room to room, starting with the den. The entrance was near the elevator. It had a large TV and three couches centered around it. The kitchen and dining area were the next room over. The boys were curious so they started opening cabinet doors. Then Steve saw something gleaming on the counter. The little boy dragged a chair over to the counter. After he climbed on, he stood up. Darcy walked in just in time to see Steve reaching for the knife block.

"Steve, no!" she exclaimed as she dashed over to Steve. Seeing the brunette woman's horror, Bucky started to panic.

"That is very dangerous. Run along now." Darcy scolded as she took Steve off the chair and placed him back on the floor.

"Sorry, Darcy." Steve apologized. Then the boys resumed exploring, they opened doors to peek in all of the rooms. The kids quickly found the agents' rooms.

Trip's room had a lot of family photos and items from his Grandpa. Bucky and Steve looked at the photos and were promptly confused. Some of the men looked familiar.

"Why do these two look like us?" Steve asked.

"We can ask Mr. Trip." Bucky suggested. Steve nodded then they checked Skye's room next.

Skye's room was light blue and white. She had her posters from high school up. They consisted of anime and old bands.

"What is all of this music?" Steve was confused. The only music that they were familiar with was jazz!

"I don't know." Bucky said. Then they moved on to Leo and Jemma's room.

They had the master bedroom with their own bathroom. The bedroom was simple with only personal pictures.

"I'm bored now. Let's go play." Steve sighed.

"Sure." Bucky responded then they went back to their playroom and played House.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natasha sighed and groaned. Clint had been discharged but he was required to use the wheelchair. However, the chair was the root of her current problem because Clint flat out refused to use it. After five more minutes of argument, Clint finally relented.

"Ugh, fine! I'll use the stupid chair!" Clint grumbled. Natasha let out a sigh of relief. Then after Clint sat down, Nat pushed the chair out the door. The couple was on their way to the elevator when they ran into trouble.

* * *

While Clint was arguing with Nat, a group of people had arrived. The group took the hospital hostage. The ringleader had jet black hair and was dressed in a dark uniform. His minions destroyed equipment and secured the security room amongst other things. Then they surrounded the building completely to block all exists. Soon every person in the building were hostages. However, unknown to them, Nat had already hit the panic button on her bracelet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce was watching TV when a news alert interrupted his viewing. The scientist winced when the anchor and JARVIS both spoke at the same time.

"Manhattan hospital has been taken over." the anchor announced.

"Agent Romanov and Barton are in trouble at Manhattan hospital." JARVIS stated.

"Clint is a patient there!" Sam exclaimed. The teams gasped and ran to get ready. Sharon was called in to take Tony's place. Darcy was put in charge of Bucky and Steve, and sent to a safe room in the basement. Pepper and the others were given weapons in case. Then the teams left the Tower.

Several minutes later, the group parked a block from the hospital. Skye took out her laptop when they got to a safe spot. She pulled up the blueprints for the hospital. They needed another way in.

"I found a way in!" Trip announced. He pointed out the secret entrance out of the basement to the sewer. The team instantly found the exit point and jumped in.


	13. Held Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams put their plan to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. GS will be updated next.  
> The books mentioned in this chapter are real, I've seen them in the bookstore.

The Avengers and SHIELD agents arrived in the basement. Even through they were a fair distance away from the stairs, they kept quiet.

"What can we do?" Trip wanted to know.

"We need to find a safe way to neutralize the threat." Sam responded.

"We should also split up and use our talents." Skye offered.

"Alright, who goes where?" Coulson stated.

Meanwhile, Pepper, Jane, Betty, and Tony were glued to the TV in the lounge. The newscaster was giving an update report.

"No one has been hurt so far. However, the hospital seems to be locked down. They are guarding the exits and not letting anyone leave." he said. Tony was frustrated. He wanted to be right there helping! But his suit hasn't been modified yet, so he had to stay put. The others were worried for their loved ones.

"I really hope that they are fine." Pepper said.

"I hope that Darcy is able to keep the boys from finding out what is going on. They really don't need to be even more traumatized." Jane added. The others agreed.

Meanwhile, the boys and Darcy were securely in a panic room in the basement. The room was used for the Hulk. Tony had also modified it so it could be also used by the Tower's residents in case of emergencies. The boys were confused because they did not know what was going on.

"Why are we here? Why didn't Jane, Pepper, Betty, and Tony come too, Ms. Darcy?" Steve asked. The boys were currently bundled up in a large quilt with their plushies.

"The Tower is being fixed up. And they went somewhere else. Anyway, here's some books for you to read." Darcy deflected as she pointed to a box of books.

"'kay," both boys said as they went through the box of books.

"Which one should we start with?" Bucky asked as he held up three books. The titles were; 'The Absent Author by Ron Roy', 'Dinosaurs Before Dark by Mary Pope Osborne', and 'The Boxcar Children by Gertrude Chandler Warner.' Steve looked through the books before pointing to a book.

"I want The Boxcar Children." he declared.

"Okay then," Bucky smiled as he wrapped an arm around Steve and began to read the first chapter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skye, Rhodey, Sam, Bruce, and Thor were outside fighting minions. Bruce Hulk'd out to fight them off. Rhodey and Sam got into the air. Skye and Thor used their powers to topple enemies. The ground shook as Skye stomped on it, Thor hurled lightning using Mjolnir. Slowly, they began to turn the tide. The SWAT teams saw this and sighed in relief. Still, they kept their guns trained in case something happened.

While their teammates were busy, Stephen and some SHIELD agents were dealing with the leader and the rest of his army. The fight was brutal, gunfire sounded. The men were all over the place as the heroes fought them. However, they were taken down with ease.

Meanwhile, Leo and Jemma took advantage of the chaos to rescue the hostages. They managed to block off several wings. The ICU and maternity wings were protected from the invaders. The patients that were close to being released were led to safety through a secret tunnel. Staff members helped the kids and other patients. When they were safely outside, the SWAT team members came up and escorted them to where their families awaited.

* * *

After the hostages had been taken care of, the teams fought the villains. They ended the fight. All villains that were still standing or conscious were tied up. Then they were all taken in custody. The mastermind ranted and raved as he was cuffed.

* * *

The next day, Stephen checked over Bucky, Steve, Thor, and Tony. Bucky and Steve looked at Thor and Tony.

"You look familiar." Bucky stated as he narrowed his eyes.

"He yelled a lot, remember? And he's the one that saved us." Steve said as he smiled at Thor. Thor and Tony looked at each other. In the meantime, Stephen finished his checkup.

"I need to study the results before I can find a cure." he stated.

* * *

A few hours later, Bucky and Steve played in their room. The kids had been given a Memory Match game from Pepper. Steve's tongue stuck out from between his lips as he and Bucky concentrated on their game. Soon, the boys began to find matches.

"How do you like everyone now?" Bucky asked.

"They are nice. Darcy and Skye watches movies with me and Bruce talks to me about science." Steve smiled.

"Rhodey and Sam show me their flying stuff and Leo and Jemma watches science movies with me." Bucky replied happily.

"I like it here, Bucky. You, me, and all of our new friends." Steve smiled as he hugged Bucky. Bucky returned the hug.


	14. Family and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams spends time with their loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Depending on how things pans out, ch 14 should be posted tmw.  
> I claim creative license for some of the details in this chapter.

Clint and Natasha was in the den of their floor. Clint laid on the large sofa in order to support his cast covered legs. He was unable to move much because of the casts. Natasha was happy that Clint had taken his meds. When he was in pain, he got moody. The couple was currently watching a rom-com movie; 'My Big Fat Greek Wedding.' The couple enjoyed the movie and laughed at the comedy.

"I love cheesy romantic comedies." Clint snorted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bruce and Betty went to an Anthropology Museum. The couple had fun learning about the fossils and looking at the dioramas. There were exhibits on men made fossils and bones of Ancient Egyptians, Native Americans and Ancient Mayans. The scientists enjoyed the learning experience. At the end of the date, Betty kissed Bruce sweetly.

"Thank you for the nice date." she smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo, Jemma, Skye, and Trip took Bucky and Steve to the Manhattan Children's Museum. There were hands-on exhibits and games. Animals came to be petted by the small children. Steve was surprisingly not allergic to the animals and their fur. He carefully petted them. Bucky smiled at the sight of Steve petting the animals. Then he got interested in the space exhibit. He learned about the galaxy and its contents. After eating lunch in the cafeteria, the kids dragged their chaperones around to visit the other exhibits. The other exhibits consisted of dinosaurs, puppets, storytelling, and many more.

* * *

In the meantime, Darcy, Rhodey, Sam, and Stephen gathered for a poker tournament. They concentrated carefully on each other and their hands. Instead of money, they all got bags of candy and used them as poker chips. The candies varied from milk chocolate to Gummi sour worms.

"We have enough candy to power a thousand toddlers." Darcy commented.

"That reminds me. We need to keep what's left far away from the kids. Jemma would destroy us if they got sick from eating too much candy." Sam warned. Everyone shivered at the frightening possibility of a pissed biochemist.

"I'll lock it in a cabinet," Stephen promised. Then he laid down his near perfect hand and collected his winnings.

* * *

Meanwhile, Leo, Jemma, Skye, and Trip took the kids out to a family restaurant. The restaurant had a kids' menu and playground.

"Do you have any soy milk for the kids?" Leo asked the waitress. The waitress nodded and wrote it down. About ten minutes later, Bucky ordered spaghetti and meatballs while Steve wanted a cheese pizza. Luckily for him, the cheese was specially made for the vegans and people with allergies. The adults ordered pasta.

After dinner, they got a strawberry cheese cake for dessert, the kids got strawberry sorbet. After paying for the meal, the adults let the children play for a bit in the playground.

A half hour later, they returned home. Leo made sure that the boys bathed and brushed their teeth, before putting them to bed. The tired kids turned into each other. They fell asleep wrapped around each other.


	15. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents take Bucky and Steve to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Depending on how things pans out, ch 15 should be up tmw.  
> The movies I mentioned have death scenes and creepy stuff in them. I once watched the Alice in Wonderland movie, and a very disturbing scene forever scarred me for life. I'm never watching that movie ever again.

The Avengers and SHIELD agents gathered for a meeting. Everyone minus Clint was there. They were happy and relaxed.

"A calm day in the Tower is a good day in the Tower," Sam was saying.

"You said it," Skye smiled.

"So how did your day go yesterday?" Tony asked everyone.

"Bucky and Steve loved the museum. They've got posters and toys." Trip replied.

"Betty and I had an awesome date." Bruce smiled.

"I'm getting close to a cure." Stephen announced.

"Thank God! I hate bras." Tony was relieved.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve was watching a movie; 'Parent Trap' with Clint. The trio was having a Disney movie marathon, and going through the movies that the kids were allowed to watch. Jemma had put her feet down about certain movies such as Bambi, The Lion King, Alice in Wonderland, and a few others not being safe to watch. Right now, the trio was watching the 1998 version of Parent Trap.

"I like this movie," Bucky smiled.

"What is that guy doing there?" Steve asked. What was a boy doing in a girls' camp?

"It's hilarious. Keep watching." Clint chuckled. Then they resumed watching the movie, Bucky and Steve laughed at Annie's handshake with Martin. They loved the rest of the movie especially the poker bets and the pranks. They snickered at the pool scene.

"This was a good movie," Steve smiled.

* * *

A hour later, Leo and Jemma was having some alone time. They snuggled on the couch.

"I wish that the spell didn't have to end." Leo was saying.

"We have pictures and home videos. It will be fine." Jemma responded.

"You're right." Leo smiled as he kissed Jemma.

* * *

After lunch, the agents gathered Bucky and Steve and took them to visit Central park. The boys ran around the playground and played. At some point, Bucky grabbed his smaller friend.

"When we grow up, Steve, please marry me. Like they do in movies." Bucky said.

"Sure, but my Mom says we can't get married." Steve replied.

"Clint said we could when I asked." Bucky responded.

"That's one great thing about this century." Steve smiled. Bucky visibly brightened.

"Guess what?!" he shouted to the watching adults.

"Steve and I are getting married!" he exclaimed happily. The group was shocked. Surely he didn't mean right now?

"What?!" Skye exclaimed as Jemma and Trip went over to get more information.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Jemma and Sharon were in Sharon's office. Jemma finished up her story causing Sharon to coo at Bucky's request.

"That explains the stories that Grandma told me." Sharon was thoughtful.

"He's waiting to grow up before they get married." Jemma smiled.

"When they turn back, I'm going to remind them." Sharon declared.

"Definitely." Jemma agreed.

Meanwhile, Stephen was in his room poring over his spell-books. He needed to find a counter spell. The sorcerer held his breath. He may have found the solution. After he checked the spell one more time. Eureka!

"I've got it!" he spoke happily. Then he stood up and ran out of his room. He needed to tell the others.


	16. Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen casts his spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. The next fic in the FTM series will be posted after this. The title is Ice Prince.

The Avengers and SHIELD agents gathered in the lounge. Stephen had the counter spell in his hands.

"I'm so ready to change back!" Tony declared.

"Are you all ready?" Stephen asked the quartet.

"Definitely." Thor said. Stephen began to read the counter spell. As he read, the spell took effect and everyone changed back. Bucky lost his original arm and regained the arm Tony had designed for him. He and Steve were now six feet tall. Thor and Tony now had their original bodies back.

"Thank God! I can reach a kitchen cabinet now!" Bucky was relieved.

"So, what about that wedding?" Sam smirked at the duo. Bucky winced and Steve blushed furiously.

"You're still cute when you blush." Leo teased as he pinched Steve's cheek.

* * *

A month later, Steve was in the den on his floor with Bucky. A digital camera was set up nearby facing the sofa.

"That spell was one hell of a trip. I remember every single bit of my second childhood." Steve smiled as he finished his narration to the camera.

"It was pretty fun. We had so much toys." Bucky added.

"And that is why we missed our last visit, Peggy." Steve finished before he got up and turned the camera off. The duo discussed the video.

"We can make another one for ourselves if you want." Bucky offered.

"Yes, I want a copy, please." Steve replied.

* * *

A few days later, the Avengers found Loki. He was wandering through the park.

"Loki!" Thor boomed. Loki sneered at the group. Immediately Thor charged his brother. The others quickly joined the fray. Loki tried to avoid every punch or bullet or plasma ray thrown while throwing out conjured obstacles at the group. Eventually, Loki was caught off guard by Sam and was captured as a result.

* * *

A hour later, Thor and Loki stood in the throne room in Asgard, waiting for Odin's verdict. Loki refused to meet his parents' eyes. Frigga and Odin looked disappointed. Frigga was especially sad. Then Odin delivered his judgment.

"You are to remain in Asgard and your powers will be contained." Odin declared. Loki was upset but he also knew that it could have been worse. Thor left Loki there in order to return to Midgard.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve were having some alone time. The couple was calm.

"I miss being a kid. No responsibilities or chasing gods." Bucky was saying.

"So, you really want to be bathed by Jemma and Leo?" Steve snorted.

"No. But I would appreciate Skye's milkshakes when I have nightmares." Bucky replied.

"You have a point." Steve had to admit.

"I know." Bucky was smug.

"At least now we can get married." Steve pointed out. Bucky smiled and kissed Steve. That was an amazing upside.


	17. Love and Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The agents move out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. The epilogue will be posted after this.

_**Avengers Tower, Manhattan, New York;** _

A week later, the Avengers and agents got together in the conference room to say goodbye. The teams were sad to each each other go.

"See you soon," Phil was saying as he hugged the Avengers. The agents followed suit, some shook hands too as well.

"Thank you for taking care of us." Bucky said.

"You're welcome," Jemma smiled back. Then the agents got their bags and headed for the Bus. They had a life to get back to.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Phil and the team was back on the Bus. They had just finished settling in when they received a new mission. May took the packet and opened it. After she finished reading, she made an announcement.

"We have an extraction mission. It is in Germany and it's supposed to be simple." she announced. The team sighed and got their gear ready. They had work to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, most of the couples went on a date. The couples went to a murder mystery dinner theatre. The play was a original story about a family that invited the entire neighborhood for a potluck dinner. The potluck turned deadly when one of their elderly neighbors was murdered. The couples got into it swiftly. They had fun watching as the story unfolded. During the break, dessert arrived, and they discussed the story.

"I'm having a wonderful time," Betty smiled.

"Me too." Natasha agreed.

"I know who killed him. It was easy to figure out!" Tony stated.

"Please don't tell us. I don't want to know!" Bruce pleaded.

"Don't ruin the story for us." Pepper scolded.

"Okay, fine." Tony pouted.

"Anyway, we'll have to do this another time." Clint added. Then they dug in their chocolate mousse cake with raspberries on top.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Rhodey and Sam went out to fly before sunset. They picked a place with plenty of lampposts below. The men enjoyed the night breeze.

"The open breeze feels good." Rhodey commented. Sam smiled.

"I know. There is nothing like it." he declared. They began to lift off and soared away.

* * *

 While everyone else were occupied, Bucky and Steve was doing something important. They had decided to elope. They wanted a quiet wedding before the press found out. They'd deal with the fallout later. So they went to the courthouse. The wedding was witnessed by Darcy. While Darcy took pictures, the men exchanged vows and rings. The couple was buzzing with excitement.

"I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." the judge said. Bucky kissed Steve.

"Those pictures are going in the album!" Darcy cheered.


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team settle back into life as normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. Ice Prince will be updated next.

A month later, Pepper, Nat, Jane, Darcy, and Maria went to Panera Bread for lunch. The women ordered sandwiches and salad with tea. The group ate in silence. They were exhausted from their busy morning. They had to deal with the work that had piled up over the last few weeks and the fallout of Bucky and Steve's announcement.

"Panera has to be the best thing that has ever happened." Maria finally declared.

"Agreed." Natasha replied as she finished her tomato and mozzarella panini.

"So, was Steve right about the jerks trying anything?" Darcy wanted to know.

"Sadly, yes. But we have our team of lawyers on it." Pepper replied.

Meanwhile, Bruce and Tony was deep into their experiment. Tony was trying to get back in gear, so he had decided to try out a new theory. The pair were completely focused, that Tony completely forgot about the world outside his experiments. As a result, Tony nearly caused an explosion. He was extremely lucky that Bruce handed him the right beaker.

* * *

After lunch, Bucky and Steve headed to the lounge with Thor and Clint. They took seats and turned on the TV. They was having a movie marathon and would be covering the Hobbit and LotR trilogies. Then Clint put in the first Hobbit movie. As the movie played, the men watched and commented on the various scenes.

"I don't remember that being in the book." Steve blinked as he stared at the infamous fountain scene.

"But it's funny!" Clint replied.

"True," Thor chuckled.

"So is the rest of the movies this funny?" Bucky wanted to know.

"They are!" Clint confirmed.

"Then I need to read the Lord of the Rings books. This is really good!" Bucky grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rhodey, Sam, Stephen, and Darcy played Monopoly. The players had fun taking and buying property. After three games were played, they decided to end the game.

"We can play again some day." Sam stated as they started putting the money and pieces back in the box.

"That was fun!" Darcy replied.

* * *

A few hours later, Clint and Nat went out on a date. They went to a baseball game. Natasha and Clint sat down with hotdogs and nachos to cheer on the Yankees. The Yankees was playing against the Dodgers. The game was action packed, and they cheered and booed at various parts. In the end, the Yankees lost but the couple still had a good time.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve was in their bedroom on their floor. The married couple were having some alone time. Bucky and Steve were cuddling. Bucky was wrapped around Steve as they spooned. Steve nestled his face into Bucky's chest, as he went down memory lane. The blond thought about the times that he and Bucky spent before the war. He remembered losing him, the horrible two years alone, before finding him again. They now had a new family. Steve was content. He had his husband and his best friends. Life was good.


End file.
